Un homme à tout prix
by Wendy Malfoy et Elliania
Summary: PostPoudlard: Ginny se paie les services du meilleur escort boy pour faire de l'ombre à Harry, son ex copain, lors du mariage de Luna et Neville... ¤GinnyDraco¤
1. Prologue

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout appartient à JK Rowling et Warner Bros, sauf l'histoire qui est à Dana Fox (scénariste du film _The Wedding Date_) et l'adaptation HP est offerte par Wendy Malfoy et Elliania.

**:Rating:  
**Un **M** pour la forme...

**:Résumé:  
**¤**Ne tient pas compte du Tome 6**¤  
(post Poudlard) Ginny se paie les services du meilleur escort boy pour faire de l'ombre à Harry, son ex copain, lors du mariage de Luna et Neville...

:**Note des Auteurs:**  
Bientôt dans notre bio, on mettra le lien de la page qui résume notre voyage à New York pour la première de Goblet of Fire avec des photos et vidéos! À surveiller!

* * *

**_.:Un homme à tout prix:.  
_**:Prologue:

**Neville Londubat & Luna Lovegood**

_Vous invite à leur mariage qui se déroulera à_

L'Église Ashwell

_Le 3ième jour du mois de Juillet_  
_Veuillez donner une réponse le plus tôt possible_

Ginevra Weasley retourna la carte d'invitation qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Ma chère Ginny,  
J'ai un grand ÉNORME service à te demander. J'aimerais que tu sois ma dame d'honneur et témoin pour mon mariage avec Neville! S'il te plait! Tu as été une personne importante dans ma vie - d'autant plus que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai connu mon futur mari!_

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de la jolie rousse. Luna et Neville, deux de ses meilleurs amis, allaient se marier ! Ils se méritaient tellement l'un l'autre ! Et de plus, Luna l'avait choisie, elle, comme Dame d'Honneur ! Malgré qu'elle habitait maintenant New-York et qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se voir, son amie l'avait choisie, elle !

Sautillant de joie dans son appartement, Ginny se dirigea avec allégresse jusqu'à sa table de salon, afin de rédiger immédiatement une réponse à sa meilleure amie. Elle prit sa plume et une page de son plus beau papier à lettre, puis, chercha les bons mots. Tout en faisant rouler sa plume grise contre ses lèvres, elle remarqua alors que Luna avait écrit autre chose sur sa demande...

_Je dois par contre te prévenir que Neville a choisi Harry comme témoin et ce dernier a déjà répondu oui à sa requête..._

_Je t'en supplie, accepte!  
Ta meilleure amie,  
Luna Lovegood – futur Londubat!_

« Oh, non, » souffla Ginny et la carte flotta dans les airs pour venir se déposer sur le sol sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle se prit la tête à deux mains, appuyant ses coudes sur la table, elle se mit à douter de sa décision, Ginny ne savait plus quoi répondre à la demande de sa meilleure amie. Devait-elle accepter et revoir son ex petit-ami, celui qui avait anéanti ses plus beaux rêves de petites filles en annulant cruellement leurs fiançailles?

Son premier réflexe fut d'écrire en grand caractère, souligné et magiquement clignotant, un grand 'NON', mais l'image du visage suppliant de Luna finit par avoir raison d'elle. C'était son plus grand jour et elle ne pouvait se résigner à gâcher cette journée à cause d'un simple caprice.

« _Ce n'est pas un caprice_, » lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Mais elle trouva bon de ne pas l'écouter, mais plutôt d'écouter celle de son cœur qui lui disait de rendre ce service à une grande amie. Elle chiffonna le parchemin sur lequel des grands 'non' prenaient place et en prit un nouveau pour rédiger sa réponse finale.

_Chère et tendre Luny,  
C'est avec grand regret que j'apprends qu'Harry sera là, mais si telle est le choix de Neville, je n'ai rien à redire. Tu es tout aussi importante pour moi, Luny-Luna! Je t'adore et tu le sais, alors j'accepte avec GRAND PLAISIR d'être ta Dame d'Honneur et témoin pour ce grand jour qui sera vôtre!_

_Je t'embrasse fort et à très bientôt,  
Ginny_

Voilà, c'était très bien. La missive restait sincère et honnête, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait envers la décision de son futur mari. De toute façon, comment le cacher à Luna, celle qui avait été là pour la réconforter lors des jours noirs qui avait suivi sa rupture?

Cependant, Ginny Weasley en avait gros sur le cœur. Elle n'irait pas seule à cette célébration! Oh que non! Elle serait accompagnée! Par qui, elle n'en savait rien encore – son meilleur ami et collègue de travail n'était pas disponible pour ce jour là, car il partait pour l'été en voyage d'affaire et c'était le seul qu'elle pouvait envisager d'inviter –, mais elle se faisait une promesse de trouver quelqu'un qui ferait de l'ombre à Harry et sa grosse tête! Oh que oui!


	2. Ch 1: Dunkan Malco

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout appartient à JK Rowling et Warner Bros, sauf l'histoire qui est à Dana Fox (scénariste du film _The Wedding Date_) et l'adaptation HP est offerte par Wendy Malfoy et Elliania.

**:Rating:  
**Et un **M** pour la forme...

**:Résumé:  
**¤**Ne tient pas compte du Tome 6**¤  
(post Poudlard) Ginny se paie les services du meilleur escort boy pour faire de l'ombre à Harry, son ex copain, lors du mariage de Luna et Neville...

**:RAR:**  
¤ En fait, on veut juste dire un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer le prologue ! LOL On sait qu'il était court et pas très intéressant ! Donc, merci à Lisalune, Vanilly, héloise, Dryadia, Angel Malfoy et kobar ! Et pour les questions que vous nous avez posées… on y répond dans la fic ! lol Donc, continuez à lire… et à reviewer ! Bonne lecture ! ¤

* * *

**_.:Un homme à tout prix:._****_  
_**:Chapitre 1:

« Et tu vas y aller? » s'étonna Malicia.

Ginny se trouvait dans son salon de coiffure habituel et Malicia était sa coiffeuse depuis 3 ans maintenant. Elle était plus qu'une simple coiffeuse, elle était aussi une grande confidente et Ginny avait trouvé réconfort lors du plus grand changement de sa vie; son déménagement en pays inconnu.

La rouquine se faisait coiffer pour le mariage, un rafraîchissement de coupe était dû et Ginny en profita pour raconter sa situation à Malicia qui savait déjà qui était Harry Potter et ce qu'il avait osé faire à Ginny.

« Je n'ai pas l'choix, 'Licia! C'est mon amie et je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, » répondit Ginny en regardant sa coiffeuse dans le miroir en face d'elle.

Malicia continua son travail, « Ouais, je comprends, mais quand même! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu n'as même pas de cavalier pour le mariage! »

« Je sais, » fit piteusement Ginny.

« Oh, attends, » s'exclama Malicia en brandissant sa baguette magique – ce qui donna un frisson de frayeur à Ginny –, « Je connais une amie qui connaît une amie qui a déjà payé les services d'un escorte boy! »

« QUOI? Non! Enfin, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à louer les services d'un mec! » s'indigna Ginny en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Mais pourquoi? J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur! Et qu'il savait y faire avec n'importe qui! Il tombera sous le charme de tout l'monde et tu verras, même la goule du grenier se fera plus remarquer que ton Harry !

Ginny pouffa de rire et Malicia se joignit à elle, et entre deux halètements, elle dit, « Bon d'accord, tu m'as convaincu, c'est quoi le nom de la cheminée à contacter? »

-oOo-

Ginny tenait entre ses mains, la petite carte d'affaire de l'agence d'escorte _Playing Witch_. Malicia y avait inscrit le nom du meilleur de la boîte, celui qu'il lui fallait, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle hésitait. Elle voulait en mettre plein la vue à Harry, mais pas de cette manière et en même temps, oui! De cette manière!

... et non.

... et oui!

Non.

« Oh, ça suffit! Prends ton courage Gryffondorien et appelle! » se dit-elle avant de prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette et plaça sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

« Playing Witch, bonjour! » dit la secrétaire de l'escorte.

« Heu... oui... j'aimerais... comment dire... savoir si, » Ginny regarda sur la carte. « Si Dunkan Malco était disponible pour la semaine du 27 juin au 4 juillet. »

« Une petite seconde, » répliqua la jeune secrétaire en consultant l'agenda de l'établissement.

Pendant que la petite blonde faisait son boulot, Ginny se trouvait ridicule. Elle allait sortir la tête du feu quand la secrétaire lui répondit, « Il l'est, voulez-vous réserver? »

« Heu... oui, oui, bien sûr... »

« Très bien, » sourit la secrétaire. « C'est 6 000 Gallions us. »

« _Wow, je suis vraiment désespérée_, » pensa amèrement Ginny en étirant son bras hors des flammes émeraude pour signer le contrat sorcier.

-oOo-

« Dunkan! »

L'interpellé stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers la jolie blonde qui était la secrétaire de l'établissement pour lequel il travaillait depuis un moment déjà. Il lui fit un charmant sourire et s'avança vers le comptoir avec sa démarche féline et hautaine qui lui était caractéristique. La jeune fille craquait devant ce sourire et se permit de rougir légèrement en penchant sa tête et le regardant à travers ses cils. Mais elle savait que c'était son boulot... Charmer le monde. Pas juste les femmes, non, Dunkan Malco était LE tombeur numéro un et il pouvait faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme.

Il passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platine qui lui arrivaient devant ses yeux gris-bleu et qui lui camouflaient les oreilles, « Oui, Cécile? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Heu... » dit-elle perdue pour un instant, puis elle prit conscience du parchemin bien roulé qu'elle avait dans les mains, « Oui! Voilà, c'est ton nouveau contrat. »

Dunkan fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'évanouit, « Cécile, j'avais pourtant dit que je prenais des vacances! »

« Je sais, Dunkan, mais... enfin, c'est pour toute une semaine! Tu sais combien ça rapporte! » Elle fit une moue déçue, « Je pensais bien faire, moi... »

Dunkan regarda la secrétaire et accota ses bras sur le comptoir, « Tu sais que tu ferais fureur en sortant de derrière ton comptoir, ma belle? »

Cécile lui sourit, « Je sais, mais qui serait là pour prendre chacun de vos précieux contrats et de faire en sorte que ce soit les meilleurs? Tu sais, amour, j'aurais pu donner ce contrat à quelqu'un d'autre... »

Un rire emplit le hall d'entrée, « Mouais! Comme si je ne savais pas que les femmes me réclament! »

Et le beau blond partit en faisant un signe de la main, faisant dos à Cécile. Arrivant dans les portes tourniquets, il transplana avant de voir la rue, dans son condo avec vue sur Times Square. Il déposa son sac sur le plancher de l'entrée, mit le parchemin qu'il avait toujours dans sa main sur la table de sa salle à dîner et alla directement dans la douche.

En dix minutes top chrono, il était ressorti de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et une serviette autour de sa taille. Dunkan alla dans la cuisine et prit la pinte de lait qu'il avait dans le réfrigérateur pour boire au goulot. Après une bonne gorgée, il posa la pinte et regarda le parchemin de son nouveau contrat en soupirant. Encore une autre qui avait _besoin de ses services_.

Il aimait bien son boulot, mais quelque chose le dérangeait depuis quelque temps. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son travail de charmeur. Est-ce qu'il se perdait peu à peu dans les plusieurs '_relations_' qu'il entretenait – oui, il avait des clientes régulières.

En faite, Dunkan se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était peut-être pas... À être toujours à son meilleur, toujours charmant, courtois, sexy, séduisant...

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, putain? Tu ES tout ça, mon vieux!_ » se sermonna Dunkan et il contourna la table pour venir prendre le contrat.

Il prit le rouleau de parchemin et défit le sceau, puis lut les grandes lignes. Le contrat stipulait le nombre de jours pour lesquels il était demandé avec seulement le prénom de la jeune femme, son profil et un petit résumé de la situation dans laquelle il allait se retrouver.

« Ginny, » lut-il à haute voix.

Des vieux souvenirs refirent surface.

Poudlard.

« Nah! Im-po-ssi-ble! » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Quoi que... »

Il relut le contrat. Plus attentivement, tentant de déceler une quelconque information sur l'identité de la jeune cliente.

-oOo-

Laissant le jet d'eau chaud dégourdir son corps, Ginny tenta de relaxer sous la douche, soupirant fortement et de nombreuse fois. Dans moins de cinq heures, elle serait dans l'avion. Dans moins de douze heures, elle poserait pied en Angleterre accompagnée d'un parfait inconnu pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Dans moins de _quinze_ heures, elle allait revoir son ex-fiancé, Harry.

Ginny ne voyait vraiment pas comment tout ça pouvait être pire !

Abandonnant ses sombres pensées ironiques, la jeune femme tenta de se redonner courage. Elle lava ses longs cheveux fraîchement coupés et sortit enfin de la douche. Elle n'avait passé que trop de temps sous l'eau, elle avait tellement de choses à préparer avant son vol! Pressée et maladroite, elle cogna son petit orteil sur le rebord du montant de la douche. Elle jura un bon coup et, tout en sautillant à cause de la douleur, le pied dans une de ses mains, elle perdit rapidement l'équilibre lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vint frapper dans sa fenêtre. Elle tenta de se retenir en faisant de grands gestes stupides et inutiles, pour finalement tomber à genoux, une main dans sa cuvette de toilette.

« Bravo, Gin ! » se dit-elle rageusement en essayant de se débarrasser de l'eau. « Tu es la reine des andouilles ! »

Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle se releva, enroula une serviette autour de son corps nu et alla ouvrit la fenêtre de sa salle de bain.

Le hibou entra fièrement, et alla se percher sur le pôle à rideau. Il lui tendit sa patte, afin qu'elle puisse décrocher la missive.

_Bonjour Ginny,_

_Je ne pourrais finalement pas te rejoindre chez toi avant de partir. J'envoie donc un messager en qui j'ai grandement confiance, afin que tu lui donne l'argent et le billet d'avion ! On se rejoindra à l'aéroport ! Oh et Ginny, tu verras, on va le faire baver d'envie ton ex ! Il regrettera de t'avoir laissé tomber !_

_À bientôt !  
Dunkan Malco  
-xxx-_

Ginny soupira et gémit. Comment elle avait pu faire ça... Recourir à une escorte! Oh Merlin!

Se traitant de « désespérée pathétique » Ginny trouva malgré tout le courage de se sécher et s'habiller. Elle enfila un jeans moulant, taille basse, ainsi qu'un top noir, assez décolleté et sexy, une ceinture blanche finalisant l'ensemble. Elle laissa ses cheveux brillant descendre librement dans son dos. Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Le résultat était époustouflant.

« Mais qu'essaie-tu de prouver, pauvre cloche »

Rapidement, presque rageusement, elle retira son top, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Elle déboutonna son jeans, mais alors qu'elle allait s'en débarrasser, la clochette magique de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

« Merde » jura-t-elle.

Gauchement, elle fini de se débarrasser du pantalon et enfila une veille robe de chambre d'un rose vieilli qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à la volée.

Là, un jeune homme assez charmant, malgré son uniforme de postier ridiculement moldu, lui souriait.

« Êtes-vous _Ginny_ ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme sembla la détailler suspicieusement avant de poursuivre et Ginny s'impatienta, mal à l'aise.

« Je viens de la part de Dunkan Malco... »

« Oh! »

Le laissant attendre sur la pas de sa porte, elle se dirigea vers une petite table basse, non sans s'avoir enfargée à deux reprise dans ses différents souliers à l'entrée. Après un moment, elle revient vers le jeune sorcier, une enveloppe à la main.

Ginny soupira. Faisait-elle vraiment le bon choix ? Elle pouvait tout simplement réécrire à Luna et lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Oui, la voilà la bonne solution ! Tout serait plus simple ainsi !

Non, non ! Ginny, un peu de courage, s'écria-t-elle silencieusement. Elle se donna deux trois bonne claques mentales et fini par faire un sourire, certes légèrement forcé, mais un sourire quand même, au jeune homme.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en lui tendant enfin l'enveloppe.

L'homme avança une main gantée et tenta de prendre l'enveloppe. La surprise se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme renfonçait sa prise à chaque fois qu'il tentait de tiré sur le bout de papier.

« Euh, madame ? »

« Hum ? »

Ginny réalisa alors ce qu'elle faisait, mais au lieu de lui laisser l'enveloppe, elle jugea préférable de se justifier.

« Oh, euh, oui... c'est que dans cette enveloppe, il y a le billet d'avion et les 2000 $ d'avancement... » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit, compatissant.

« Alors il faut me la donner, si vous voulez que je la lui remettre. »

Le voulait-elle ?

« Hum... oui... »

L'ado rit doucement lorsque, tentant une nouvelle fois de prendre l'enveloppe, il sentit la poigne de Ginny, toujours présente.

« Mais il faudra que tu m'aides... » expliqua la rouquine, presque implorante.

Doucement, le sorcier avança son autre main et décrispa les doigts de la jeune Weasley.

Ginny regarda l'enveloppe glisser sous ses doigts et retint son souffle.

« Eh voilà ! » souffla-t-il gentiment. « Bonne fin de journée, Madame ! »

Il se retourna et partit assez rapidement, sans doute dans la crainte que la jeune femme ne lui court après pour récupérer la missive.

Ginny soupira et s'accotant contre la porte lorsqu'elle l'eut refermé. Elle en était maintenant à un point de non-retour.

Ayant finalement voté pour un pantalon de toile beige, un top vert et une petite verte de suède brune, la jeune femme entra dans l'aéroport. Ses long cheveux roux étaient retenu en une belle queue de cheval et elle traînait sa lourde valise derrière elle. Alors qu'elle attendait dans la file d'attende, son téléphone cellulaire moldu, soigneusement rangé dans son sac à main, tout juste à côté de sa baguette magique, sonna.

La mélodie de la « Danse des canards, qui faisait coin coin dans la marre » retentit. Rougissante, Ginny s'excusa alors que quelques rires commencèrent à fuser ici et là et elle répondit hâtivement.

« Oui ? »

« Gin-Tonic ! Comment ça va bébé ! » s'exclama une voix que Ginny reconnut immédiatement.

« Randy ! »

Randal Taylor était, depuis 3 ans, le meilleur ami de Ginny. Il avait été, avec Malicia, l'une des premières personnes que Ginny avait rencontrées à New-York. Depuis, ils étaient de très bon amis, s'avouant tout et partageant tout. En plus d'être son meilleur ami, il était son collègue de travail, journaliste, tout comme elle. C'est bien simple, il aurait été l'homme parfait pour la rouquine, mais Ginny savait bien qu'en vérité, malgré le semblant de flirt qu'il entretenait avec elle, il était éperdument et profondément amoureux de leur amie commune, Malicia. Et puis Ginny avait l'épisode « Harry rompt les fiançailles après 7 ans de vie de couple » trop encré sur le cœur pour repartir dans une histoire d'amour avec un ami.

Gin-Tonic, c'était uniquement un petit surnom amical parce que selon Randal, Ginny ne savais pas tenir l'alcool !

« Mais où est-ce que tu es ? » s'informa la sorcière.

« Moi, en Australie... mais qu'importe ! » répliqua l'homme. « Toi, tu es où? »

« À l'aéroport... Mon avion part dans trois heures... »

« Et... » Randal ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire « Ton _escort Boy_ est-il arrivé ? _Ah-ggrrr_ ! »

« C'est ça, vas-y, moque toi ! » répliqua Ginny, faussement furieuse, alors qu'à l'autre bout du combiné, l'homme éclatait de rire.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Gin ! »

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'est toi, qui aurait du m'accompagner ! »

« Hey ! » s'indigna son ami. « Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Je sais, » sourit sadiquement Ginny en avançant doucement alors que la file d'attente s'activait. « Mais ça me fait du bien d'accuser quelqu'un ! »

« Pffff! »

« Oh, Randy, il va falloir que je te laisse, c'est à mon tour de passer pour enregistrer mes bagages ! »

« Okay ! Tu me conteras tout à ton retour, alors ! Bizous ti-amour ! Bonne chance ! »

« Merci, et bizous à toi aussi ! »

Souriante, Ginny rangea son cellulaire et avança vers le comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages. Quelques heures d'attente plus tard, elle se retrouvait enfin assisse dans l'avion, attendant avec un mélange de nervosité, d'impatience et d'une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Un à un, les autres passagers de l'avion entraient et s'entassaient dans les allées afin de rangers leurs sac à main et leur mallette de voyages. Énervée de se faire ainsi bouchée la vue, Ginny étira son cou afin de garder un œil sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Un homme, assez grand, de jolis cheveux brun bouclé avec de magnifiques yeux marron posa, le temps d'une seconde, son regard sur Ginny, puis, il sourit. Était-ce lui ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement, lorsqu'il échangea quelques paroles avec la jeune femme derrière lui et qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Un autre homme suivit, plutôt mignon, mais il semblait trop jeune.

Il y eut également une petite famille qui pénétra dans l'avion, les 3 enfants créant un boucan assez infernal. Plusieurs têtes se soulevèrent pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant et Ginny perdit encore une fois le contact visuel avec la porte d'entré. Soupirant, elle laissa tomber et attrapa le code de sécurité qui se trouvait devant elle, le feuilletant distraitement.

« _Ginny_ ? »

Le cœur de la jeune rousse sembla s'arrêter. Comme si le temps s'était figer, elle leva doucement, très doucement, le regard vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller... Dunkan Malco.

Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin extrêmement séduisant et des yeux d'un gris brillant, cacher derrière quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blond pur.

« Humm... oui, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Enchanté. » répondit l'homme, embrassant galamment la main de Ginny. « Dunkan Mal... »

« Malefoy ? »


	3. Ch 2: L'arrivée à Londres

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout appartient à JK Rowling et Warner Bros, sauf l'histoire qui est à Dana Fox (scénariste du film _The Wedding Date_) et l'adaptation HP est offerte par Wendy Malfoy et Elliania.

**:Rating:  
**Et un **M** pour la forme...

**:Résumé:  
**¤**Ne tient pas compte du Tome 6**¤  
(post Poudlard) Ginny se paie les services du meilleur escort boy pour faire de l'ombre à Harry, son ex copain, lors du mariage de Luna et Neville...

**:Note des auteurs:**  
Désolées pour le retard, tout ça c'est uniquement de ma faute (Elliania) donc ne chicaner pas Wendy ! (**_wen:_ _mouais! pour une fois que c'est pas moi! hahaha_**)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme vos RAR ont déjà été faites, on passe rapidement au chapitre!

merci aussi à la bétachiante! Lisalune! lol bisous!

!N'OUBLIER PAS!  
QUE LA PAGE DU RAPPORT DE NOTRE WEEKEND À **_NEW YORK POUR LA PREMIERE DE GOF _**EST EN LIGNE! Avec des **vidéos des acteurs** et de nous!  
**_voir dans la bio le lien! et laisser-nous un commentaire sur le site!_**

* * *

**_.:Un homme à tout prix:._****_  
_**:Chapitre 2: L'arrivée à Londres:

Les turbulences la berçaient depuis un moment et ne s'en apercevant pas, Ginny sombra dans le monde merveilleux des rêves...

_Elle était au Terrier. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait revenir chez elle. Tout lui manquait; sa mère, son père, ses frères. Elle pouvait même sentir la bonne odeur qui venait de l'étage inférieur, celui de la bonne nourriture _made in_ Molly Weasley._

_Ginny descendit les marches et se retrouva dans le jardin, sans même avoir passé par la cuisine. Elle avançait vers un point précis et elle se demandait pourquoi elle allait là parce que la Ginny qui savait qu'elle rêvait voulait retourner à la cuisine et piquer un pain d'épice à sa mère!_

_Puis, elle le vit. Elle vit le point précis où ses pieds l'avaient entraînée. Vers _lui_. Le seul qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, le seul qu'elle avait toujours voulu et le seul qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Harry James Potter._

_La Ginny__ qui rêvait s'agita, elle forçait l'autre, la stupide Ginny, à rebrousser chemin, mais contre sa volonté, elle se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts du Survivant._

Ginny se réveilla avec un léger sursaut à ce moment, celui où le parfum caractéristique d'Harry lui revenait en mémoire. Mais elle l'oublia bien vite quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une mer grise qui la fixait avec curiosité. Ginny se redressa comme si tout était normal – essuyant au passage la bave sur le bord de sa bouche –, alors que son cœur avait un rythme un peu plus élevé que la normale.

« Un cauchemar ? » lui demanda Draco avec un gentil sourire.

Ginny tiqua. Avait-elle fait du bruit ? Avait-elle parlé ! Elle espérait que non! Sinon, bonjour la honte !

« hmm ? Oh, non, » dit-elle avec désinvolture. « Heu, je vais au cabinet... »

Elle se leva et Draco la regarda partir en dandinant avec un grand sourire, presque en riant.

Ginny s'enferma dans la cabine des toilettes de l'avion et s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle soupira plusieurs fois avant de se retourner et de s'asperger un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Elle prit un essuie-tout sur le bord et épongea l'eau se tenant toujours devant le miroir.

« Aaaaaaah ! » hurla-t-elle en regardant son reflet.

Elle avait sa crinière rousse plus ébouriffée que celle d'Hermione du temps de Poudlard ! Elle prit un peu d'eau pour humidifier ses mains et les passa rapidement dans ses cheveux pour leurs redonner une forme présentable...

« Oh par Merlin, j'ai traversé tout l'avion avec cette tête ! »

Elle revint après un temps indéterminé à côté de Draco qui la regarda avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ça va arrête de rire, » finit-elle par dire et Draco pouffa de rire. « Arrêêête ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant des petites tapes sur l'épaule, « T'es pas drôle, t'aurais pu me prévenir ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas été marrant, » lui répliqua Draco avec un clin d'œil.

« Pfff ! » fit-elle et ouvrit un magazine dans la poche du siège en face d'elle.

Le voyage se passait plutôt bien et au grand étonnement de Ginny, Draco avait l'air d'être bien habitué à ce genre de moyen de transport. Se souvenant ce qu'il était étant gosse, Ginny aurait cru que Draco n'aimerait pas les transports moldus – tout comme elle au début. Mais il en était tout autrement et Draco semblait même apprécier le vol.

Ginny le fixait depuis un moment, Draco avait la tête légèrement penchée et regardait les nuages derrière le hublot.

Sentant une présence le regardant, Draco tourna sa tête vers Ginny qui le fixait les yeux rêveurs. Il sourit intérieurement surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte qu'il la regardait en retour maintenant, elle était comme hypnotisée – et ça la rendait désirable à ses yeux, jamais aucune autre femme ne l'avait regardé avec ce regard qui n'était en rien de malice, de convoitise ou de pouvoir. Les autres femmes se contentaient de vouloir le manipuler et d'en vouloir pour leur argent.

Ginny était différente, en faite, elle n'avait pas envie de lui en tant que possession. Et Draco savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas _acheté_ pour le sexe, non, elle voulait rendre jaloux Potter. Grâce à son profil, Draco avait deviné que c'était bien la Ginny de son temps, la petite amie de Potter à partir de la 6ième année. Il avait même cru qu'ils allaient se marier... En faite, ILS allaient se marier, mais la _Gazette__ du Socier_ en avait fait la une, la journée qu'ils ont su qu'Harry avait rompu les fiançailles – pour le plaisir de plusieurs fans.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, » se surprit à dire Draco.

Ginny tiqua et sursauta au son de sa voix, avant de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, « Merci... »

« Alors... Si on parlait de la raison pour laquelle on prend l'avion... »

« Oh... oui... » commença Ginny gigotant dans son siège mal à l'aise. « Je suis Dame d'Honneur au mariage de Luna et Neville et... et... enfin... tu vois, y'a mon ex qui... qui va être là et que... enfin... je veux rendre jaloux et lui faire ravaler la peine qu'il m'a causé quand le salopard a rompu avec moi ! » s'exclama Ginny en donnant un coup dans le siège devant elle.

« O-kayyy. Ça va mieux ? »

Ginny le regarda gênée, « Désolée, c'est juste que, » elle soupira, « Il m'a fait beaucoup de peine et que j'ai jamais pu lui rendre la pareil. »

Draco la fixa sans rien dire, elle regardait ses mains et semblait vraiment bouleversée par les souvenirs de son passé amoureux. Il pouvait même parier une tonne de Gallions que Ginny n'avait pas eu une seule relation amoureuse – ou du moins non foireuse – depuis sa rupture avec Potter.

« Potter a toujours été un con, » dit Draco sans réfléchir.

« Com... Comment sais-tu que c'est Harry? » demanda Ginny.

« Qui ne le sait pas? »

« Oh... mouais... » concéda Ginny en regardant ailleurs, elle se souvenait de la couverture médiatique que leur rupture avait occasionnée.

« Écoute, » continua Draco en prenant sa main sur le bras de son siège et Ginny tourna la tête pour le regarder. « Pour te remonter le moral, imagine-toi le choc qu'il aura en nous voyant, » dit Draco avec un sourire sincère.

Ça pour avoir un choc, il allait en avoir un !

-oOo-

Ils avaient sorti de l'avion, récupéré leurs bagages et passé à la douane sans aucun problème. Ils avaient même profité des toilettes de l'aéroport pour se changer, se rendant à une soirée pré-mariage le soir même.

« Tu ne vas pas porter '_ça_'! » s'indigna soudain Ginny alors qu'ils sortaient de la bâtisse et qu'ils appelaient un taxi.

Draco regarda son ensemble et haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi pas? »

Il avait mis le dessous de son ensemble de robe de sorcier, gardant le par dessus pour plus tard, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Il avait même pris son meilleur ensemble de chemise et pantalon pour épater la galerie dès son arrivé – et qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune... Enfin, plus que le reste de sa garde-robe.

« Ta chemise est _bleue_! » contra la rouquine comme si c'était le détail le plus évident du monde.

« Et alors? » demanda Draco qui honnêtement, ne comprenait pas du tout le problème de sa cliente.

Celle-ci roula les yeux, « Et alors rien, _vraiment_, il n'y a rien! » dit-elle, pratiquement hystérique. « On dirait seulement que ta chemise a été faite dans une retaille de ma robe! »

Le blond éclata de rire en regarda la superbe petite robe d'été bleu pâle que Ginny portait. Oui, elle avait raison, c'était la même couleur. Il trouvait ça plutôt comique, pour tout avouer, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas du même avis et du coup, Draco se calma.

« Tu crois qu'on en fait trop? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui! » répondit Ginny, passablement calmée. « Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on ait l'air d'un couple... mais sans que ça paraisse que c'est ce que je veux qu'on ait l'air! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil et devant l'air incrédule de Draco, Ginny voulut continuer, mais l'arrivée du taxi l'en empêcha. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le taxi moldu, Draco s'approcha d'elle et plongea ses deux magnifiques iris gris pâles dans son regard d'océan apeuré.

« Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et Ginny se sentit faiblir à cause de la proximité de leur visage. « Regarde tout le monde dans les yeux, et personne ne remarquera se que tu portes! »

Et il se retourna et embarqua dans le taxi, laissant pour quelques secondes une Ginny sur le trottoir à regarder dans le vide.

-oOo-

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu vas allez te changer ? »

« Non! »

« Quoi non ? »

« Non ! » répliqua Draco. « Je la trouve très bien ma chemise, moi ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Souffla la voix de Ginny, découragée. «Chauffeur ! »

Le chauffeur regarda dans le miroir et fixa son regard sur la jeune femme de la banquette arrière.

« Pouvez-vous vous arrêter un instant ? Je dois me changer ! »

« Ginny ! » s'indigna Draco.

« Il le faut, » s'expliqua la rouquine en ouvrant la portière.

« Es-tu toujours aussi hystérique ? » demanda l'escorte en sortant lui aussi du véhicule, roulant les yeux, exaspéré.

« Seulement quand l'occasion l'exige ! » répondit Ginny.

Puis, lui lançant une petite grimace mesquine, elle entra en courant dans le petit restaurant près duquel le chauffeur s'était arrêté, sa valise en main. Draco secoua la tête et finit par descendre à sa suite.

Il y eut la robe blanche, très jolie, particulièrement sage, mais ravissante.

« Je ne veux pas voler la vedette à Luna, c'est son mariage à elle, après tout!On oublit le blanc! » avait été le verdict de Ginny.

Puis, il y avait eut la noire. Elle était magnifique, sexy et élégante.

« Ça fait pas trop 'je suis en deuil' ? » s'était demandée Ginny avant de retourner se changer aux toilettes.

Ensuite, était venue la rose fleuri. Elle était coquette, parfaite, très festive.

« Je vais faire compétition à ma tante Muriel ! » dit-elle avec une grimace et se retourna pour un nouvel essai.

Draco, qui jasait avec le serveur du restaurant, regarda sa montre. Il était encore tôt et le restaurant était vide. Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes, Ginny ressortit une nouvelle fois, vêtue cette fois-ci d'une splendide robe rouge.

« Hum ! » se contenta-t-il de dire, ne se forçant plus pour lui trouver de gentils commentaires constructifs.

Pourtant, cette fois, Ginny aurait aimé en entendre plus.

« Hum? Tu veux dire du style '_Hum: pas mal_' ou '_Hum: je suis fou de t'avoir laissé partir_' ? »

« En tout cas, moi, je serais pas assez fou pour laisser aller une poulette de votre classe! Surtout avec cette robe, » bava pratiquement le serveur.

Ginny lança un regard meurtrier à Draco qui eut un mouvement pour pouffer de rire, « Toi, je t'interdis de rire ! »

Draco se retint de justesse et faisant signe de la main qu'il ne rirait pas, mais on pouvait clairement voir son regard amusé.

-oOo-

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où devait se faire la petite cérémonie. Les festivités du mariage allaient durer quatre jours, du jeudi au dimanche, le mariage étant le dimanche.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le chaudron baveur, ils remarquèrent que celui-ci était incroyablement bien décoré pour l'occasion. Des arrangements florales dans les tons de blanc fixés un peu partout, sur les murs, les chaises, ou flottant au-dessus des tables recouvertes d'une nappe blanche. Ils remarquèrent également une vielle femme, rousse, se diriger vers eux, tout sourire.

« Oh non, » souffla Ginny et son premier réflexe fut de se sauver en courant, mais Draco la retint par le bras.

« Qui est-ce? » susurra-t-il à sa compagne.

« Ma tante Muriel ! » pleurnicha Ginny. « Elle est l'une des bonnes amies de Mme Londubat, la grand-mère de Nev'. »

« Ginevra, ma petite nièce adorée ! » s'exclama la tante Muriel en engouffrant Ginny dans une longue et rigoureuse étreinte. « Comment elle va, ma petite chérie? »

« Mfph... »

« Quoi? »

La vielle dame éloigna le visage de la pauvre Ginny de son cou et la laissa reprendre ses couleurs.

« Je vais bien, ma tante, » dit Ginny avec un sourire crispé.

Sa tante ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et elle changea son sourire éclatant pour un visage triste.

« Oh, ma chérie, tu sais, je continue de croire que c'est toi qui aurait dû te marier ! Vous faisiez tellement un beau couple, Har... »

« Tante Muriel, » coupa Ginny, « Laissez-moi vous présenter Draco Malfoy. »

« Oh... Bonjour, jeune homme, » salua la femme, ayant enfin remarqué l'homme aux côtés de sa nièce.

Draco la salua galamment, faisant un baise main classique.

« Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? » demanda la tante, curieuse.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Ginny devinrent ronds et sans même répondre, elle empoigna Draco par le bras et le tira sous l'escalier montant à l'étage, laissant la tante Muriel ébahit de la fuite de sa nièce.

« Hé ! » s'indigna Draco.

« Okay, » s'énerva Ginny, regardant partout sauf Draco. « Voilà le plan de match, on s'est rencontré à New-York, tu es... »

« Thérapeute ? » suggéra Draco, trouvant que Ginny semblait assez perturbée.

« Pédiatre ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le blond. « Mais... je n'y connais rien aux enfants ! »

Ginny bâtit sa main dans les airs, comme pour faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un détail, « C'est pas grave! Personne n'en a ici! » argumenta-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi nous serions-nous rencontrés ? » Draco restait sceptique.

« L'histoire de "un ami d'une amie", tu connais ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, toujours pas convaincu, mais montrant que ça lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir et de s'inventer une fausse vie. C'était son boulot, pas vrai ?

« Bien, allons-y ! » souffla Ginny, peu convaincue.

« Oh, Ginny ! » l'arrêta Draco. « Pendant que j'y pense, il faut que je te mette au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Tu sais, si tu veux des faveurs plus '_intimes_', je charge plus cher ! » sourit Draco avec indifférence, ayant l'habitude.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Ginny devinrent grands comme des Gallions et elle rougit atrocement.

« Oh euh... Non... Je... » bégaya-t-elle comme une gamine, mais elle se reprit. « En fait, je trouve ça moralement dégouttant de payer pour avoir des faveurs sexuelles. »

« Okay, » acquiesça Draco, compréhensif. « Je voulais juste que ça soit claire entre nous. »

« Okay, » acquiesça à son tour Ginny, avec un sourire forcé, le maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir rendue aussi rouge que sa robe.

Enfin, ils sortirent de sous les escaliers et se mélangèrent à la foule.

« Hey, Ginny ! » S'exclama alors simultanément des voix que Ginny reconnut immédiatement.

« Fred ! George ! »

Ayant fait partit de l'Ordre, Luna et Neville avaient pratiquement invité toute la famille Weasley. Il ne manquait que Percy.

Ginny fonça dans les bras de ses grands frères et ils l'étreignirent.

Fred lança ensuite un regard à Draco et il fut évident à Ginny qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le fils Malfoy.

« Bonjour ! » se contenta-t-il de lui dire, puis, moqueusement, il revint sur sa petite sœur. « Vous savez que vous êtes les derniers arrivés ? Luna te cherche partout, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ! »

« Oh euh... » commença Ginny, rougissant légèrement à cause du malaise face au mensonge qu'elle mettait tranquillement en scène.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtés en chemin pour vous envoyer en l'air ! » demanda George avec un sourire pervers.

Aussitôt, Ginny redevint doublement rouge alors que Draco se contenta d'un sourire.

« George! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle était en âge d'avoir des relations sexuelles, ses grands frères, en particulier les jumeaux et Bill s'amusaient constamment à ses dépends.

« Oh regarde, Fred ! C'est le marié qui arrive ! »

« Allons-y ! » reprit Fred. « À plus tard, Gin ! »

Conspirateurs et complices, les jumeaux partirent en faisant un dernier clin d'œil à Ginny et Draco.

« Bon, » soupira Ginny en se tournant vers Draco. « Pour l'instant, ça se présente plutôt bien ! »

Elle voulait paraître assurée, mais Draco devina son anxiété. Il ne fallait pas être Albus Dumbledore, Merlin ait son âme, pour deviner que la jeune Weasley vérifiait sans cesse si son ex, Harry Potter, n'était pas dans les parages. Elle jetait des regards dans la salle, ne regardait que rarement le monde avec qui elle jasait ou prenait des poses qui se voulait sexy au cas où il apparaîtrait sans qu'elle ne le voit.

« Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose? » proposa Draco.

« Une bièraubeurre, merci! » sourit Ginny.

Draco acquiesça, puis il se pencha et embrassa Ginny à la commissure des lèvres.

« Je reviens, » lui dit-il doucement.

Ginny, sous le choc, passa ses doigts sur sa joue, là où Draco l'avait embrassée. Heureusement qu'il connaissait son métier et qu'il faisait les efforts nécessaires pour que les invités autour d'eux pensent qu'ils étaient un couple, car Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de démonstrations.

Draco sourit pour lui-même. Ginny Weasley était réellement différente des autres femmes qui demandaient ses services. Il sentait qu'il allait bien apprécier ce petit contrat.

« Alors ? » dit soudain une voix dans le dos de la rouquine qui la fit sursauter. « Je me trompe ou il s'agit bel et bien du jeune Draco Malfoy ? »

Ginny se retourna, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage, « Papa! »

Elle sauta littéralement dans les bras d'Arthur, qui l'a serra précieusement contre son cœur.

« Alors, dis-moi, » demanda-t-il. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Ne pouvant mentir à son père, Ginny opta pour la vérité, sachant malgré tout que l'homme devant elle croirait en une plaisanterie.

« Eh bien, » sourit Ginny. « Dans les petites annonces classées de la Gazette! »

-oOo-

Fin de ce chapitre !  
Eh oui, pour la rencontre Ginny/Harry et Draco/Harry, faudra encore attendre ! Mais pas aussi longtemps, cette fois ! Promis ! (**_wen : on l'espère! mdr!_**)

_Elli : Non mais… grrrrr. Pourquoi tu remets toujours ma parole en doute !  
**wen: non, non... en fait je parlais de moi! hihihi j'espère pouvoir avancer dans le prochain chapitre, toi t'as l'air bien partie! (que tu m'as dit l'autre jour...)  
**Elli : Bah lol, je n'aurais qu'à te fouetter un peu! niark! niark! _

MDR!  
tourlou!


End file.
